Diciembre juntos
by AlienEmina
Summary: El mes de diciembre esta lleno de celebraciones grandes. El cumpleaños de Akaashi, navidad y año nuevo. La confusión de estas y el olvido de algunas son cosas que suelen suceder, pero, el desenlace de esto hará de estas fiestas algo mágico para esta pareja.
1. Chapter 1

Se avecinaba una fecha importante. Y lo único que tenia del todo claro era que debía encontrar pase lo que pase un regalo para él. Lo intente, recorrí cada rincón del centro comercial busque en cada tienda, pero no podía encontrar el regalo perfecto para el. Y debía ser un regalo perfecto, después de todo, era navidad, y, debido a esto también, los mejores regalos se agotaban. A mi parecer. La gente en los centros comerciales se veía mucho más enérgica e histérica.

Pero nada, absolutamente nada, estaba a la altura. Nada me parecía lo suficientemente bueno para él. Llevo aproximadamente una semana recorriendo diferentes lugares de la ciudad, suelto otro suspiro, en realidad recorro sin nada en mente. He llamado más de una vez a Kuroo, preguntándole por un regalo digno para Akaashi.

"un llavero, un pantalón, zapatillas, un sombrero, accesorios para su cámara, un oso de peluche, una cena romántica, condones…"

Y entonces lo freno de golpe. El rumbo que llevaba la conversación no me ayudaría a encontrar un regalo para el y todas las sugerencias que me dijo no me parecían originales. Suspiro, le agradezco la ayuda decaída y finalizo la llamada.

Le regalaría algún accesorio para su cámara, pero la verdad, es que no conozco ni tengo idea nada sobre el tema de la fotografía, no es lo mío, él es el que sabe sobre eso y, aunque mas de una vez a intentado enseñarle algunas cosas, no termino por comprenderlo del todo, aunque continuo preguntando y dejando que me explique, me encanta la expresión que pone cuando habla sobre la fotografía y su cámara, es algo de verdad le gusta y se nota completamente.

Sonreí al recordar su expresión, me gustaría provocar una expresión así en él, que me mire de esa forma o, al menos, que mire de esa forma el regalo que termine por decidir darle. Pero por como iban las cosas, estaba lejos de llegar a eso.

Ya era de noche cuando salí del centro comercial, camine un poco por la ciudad y me senté en una plaza, al lado de una fuente de agua. Solo se me ocurría una solución, llamar a las personas del equipo. No, mejor usar el usual chat de grupo, aunque Akaashi también está ahí, tendré que crear un nuevo grupo sin el.

Lo cree de camino a casa y me pase el trayecto del tren considerando todas las sugerencias que me daban. Lo cual, fue algo largo, después de un tiempo nos desviábamos del tema principal y terminábamos hablando cosas que me distraían. La verdad es que más de una sugerencia me tentó pero no, terminaba de una forma u otra por descartarlo.

Suspire por milésima vez en el día y me sentí miserable, peor a como me sentía cuando fallaba un remate importante y sentía como decepcionaba al equipo y, por sobre todo, a Akaashi. Como sea, me puse la meta de que mañana, pase lo que pase, tengo que encontrar el regalo y arreglar todo para esta navidad. Si es necesario me desvelare viendo películas románticas de navidad, leer información por internet e incluso estoy dispuesto a abrir un foro. Todo con el fin de que Akaashi pase una excelente navidad.

Al otro día, por la tarde, le dije a Akaashi que lo sentía mucho pero que no podría acompañarlo hasta su casa luego de la escuela, el acepto y le resto importancia, antes de separarnos le dije un millón de veces que tuviese cuidado, de todas formas, tenia planeado llamarlo mas tarde para saber como se encontraba.

Me reuní con los chicos del equipo, ellos me llevaron por diferentes tiendas, las cuales yo no hacia visitado antes, la verdad, es que la mayoría de las tiendas que conozco son de deportivas o de comics.

\- ¿Por qué no le cocinas algo? – dijo uno de los chicos del equipo

\- ¿de verdad estas sugiriendo que se acerque a una cocina y manipule fuego? – dijo otro. Yo suspire, cocinar no se me daba, lo comprobé cuando intente cocinarle algo al cumplir el primer mes junto.

\- A Akaashi le agrada el mundo de la fotografía – dijo otro. Ese hecho todos lo sabíamos de sobra – regálale algo que tenga que ver fotografías – entonces Konoha me miro con los ojos abiertos, pensé que se estaba muriendo

\- ¿tienen fotografías juntos? – me pregunto, y la verdad es que no creo que eso sea algo muy importante en estos minutos.

\- Akaashi se ha encargado de sacar algunas, cada vez que lo intento con mi celular estas salen algo borrosas – y todos comenzaron a reír.

\- Tengo una idea – dijo – compraremos algunas cosas, se que no se te dan mucho las artes, pero te instruiremos para que no metas la pata – me sentí algo confuso y lo único que quería era saber cual era la tan genial idea, los detalles no importaban.

Y así fue como terminamos por ir a una papelería y comprar un millón de cosas que, la verdad, ni siquiera me ayudaban a hacerme una idea de lo que tenía planeado Konoha, pero se lo agradecía de todas formas, si no fuese por su idea, yo estaría aun dando vueltas por la ciudad sin rumbo y por poco llorando.

Bueno, me pase el resto de la tarde por poco llorando, es verdad, y es que a mi no se me dan mucho las artes, como ya se ha dicho, sin embargo, en cuanto me explicaron de que trataba la idea, me encanto y me negaba rotundamente a abandonar, sabia que este regalo seria perfecto para él, lo amaría, eso estaba seguro, pero estaba en mis manos, literalmente, el que esto funcionase.

Los chicos me ayudaron, me indicaban que hacer pero ellos, en realidad, apenas habían tocado mi obra maestra, solo me daban consejos o me decían el próximo pasó. Más de una vez me queje y golpee mi cabeza contra la mesa gritando lo horrible que era. Ese fue el resumen de esa tarde. Pero al fin y al cabo lo logre, lo hice y lo termine con sudor y lagrimas, a mi parecer había quedado hermoso, aunque yo no tenga un buen gusto artístico, pero sabía que mi creación era algo que debía ganar un premio. Me sentía orgulloso.

Ahora solo debía guardarlo y esperar hasta el día de navidad. O eso creía.

Era un día normal de escuela, estábamos algunos chicos del equipo reunidos en el pasillo, afuera de mi salón de clase, lo cual, es bastante raro, ya que, no suelen subir a este piso todos los chicos, solemos, más bien, reunirnos todos en el patio.

\- ¿ya se lo diste? – pregunto un chico

\- ¿le gusto? – pregunto Konoha. Cada minuto que pasa me siento más confundido.

\- ¿de qué hablan? – dije rápidamente

\- Sobre el regalo de cumpleaños de Akaashi – y me sentí aún más confundido

\- El que pasamos el día de ayer completo ayudándote a crear - ¿eh?

\- ¿hoy es cinco de diciembre? – pregunte, estaba en shock. No puedo creerlo, ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? Estaba tan centrado en navidad que he olvidado por completo su cumpleaños, soy un caso perdido, no tengo remedio y moriré solo roído por los gatos.

\- ¿no era por su cumpleaños? – pregunto de inmediato Konoha, yo me limite a negar con movimientos de la cabeza - ¿entonces para qué era?

\- Navidad – dije. Y todos parecieron entender, yo tenía mi mente trabajando como maquina sin parar.

Me aleje del grupo y saque mi celular del bolsillo, debía hacer algo, no podía pasarme el día sin desearle un feliz cumpleaños y no entregarle nada de regalo, ¿Qué clase de novio seria? Entonces, me llego una idea fantástica. Podía ir a buscar el regalo a mi casa, traerlo y entregárselo como regalo de cumpleaños, luego ya se me ocurriría otra cosa para regalarle en navidad.

Estaba llamando a Kuroo, necesitaría de su ayuda, después de todo, lo que tenía planeado hacer requería de una mente perversa y calculadora como la de mi bro.

\- Bokuto – contesto él

\- Kuroo, necesito tu ayuda – dije rápidamente

\- ¿paso algo?

\- Me olvide del cumpleaños de Akaashi y necesito ir a buscar su regalo a mi casa, el cual, tenía planeado que fuese de navidad – dije con palabras atropelladas

\- ¿quieres que vaya a tu casa a buscarlo y lo lleve hasta tu escuela?

\- Claro que no – dije – está muy bien escondido y no lo encontrarías jamás

\- ¿entonces? – dijo él

\- Quiero que me ayudes a escapar de la escuela e ir a buscarlo – dije. No suelo hacer este tipo de cosas como escaparse de la escuela, esta sería mi primera vez y me siento emocionado.

\- ¿has pensado que puede que yo también este en mi escuela? – contesto. No, claro que no se me había pasado por la mente – pero no te preocupes, íbamos a ir a un museo hoy pero los planes se cancelaron, tendré el día libre

\- ¿entonces me ayudaras?

\- Cuenta conmigo bro, te mandare un mensaje cuando este fuera de la escuela

\- Bien – dije y terminamos la llamada.

Trazamos el plan mediante mensajes de texto. En si se veía bastante fácil, pero el repasar el plan en mi mente me hacía emocionar. Ahora el problema sería encontrarme con Akaashi por accidente, no quiero que él sepa sobre esto, y si el me viese en estos minutos de seguro se percataría de todo de inmediato, después de todo, no me puedo quedar quieto, sí, eso es algo común en mí, pero en estos minutos es como si cada parte de mi cuerpo vibrase por si sola.

En cuanto el timbre suene debo comenzar el plan, miro la hora en la pantalla del celular, solo dos minutos más. Entonces, suena el timbre, mi pulso se acelera un poco, como cuando comenzare un partido de voleibol y mi contrincante es alguien que me brindara una pelea disfrutable.

Camino por los pasillos de forma decidida, evito a los profesores y, al parecer, nadie me presta especial atención, bajo las escaleras y me muevo rápidamente, sé de memoria el camino que debo seguir, miro de vez en cuando hacia mi espalda, asegurándome de que no haya testigos. Me llega un mensaje de Kuroo, es la señal de que ya está esperándome.

Camino hacia la parte trasera de la escuela, la cual, cuenta con tantos árboles que podría ser un bosque, camino rápidamente, casi trotando, y me paro en seco cuando veo la reja alta que delimita el territorio de la escuela, ahí parado, del otro lado de la reja, esta Kuroo, sonriendo.

\- Búho idiota – es lo primero que dice al verme.

\- Oh cállate – digo irritado. Aun así le estoy agradecido por ayudarme.

\- Ese árbol de ahí se ve firme, sube sobre las ramas y salta la reja – dijo el

\- No lo digas como si fuese fácil – contesto, y es verdad, no subo un árbol hace mucho tiempo.

Me acerco al árbol, es verdad que este es firme, pero, me lleva más de un intento subir hasta una rama cercana a lo alto de la reja, esto es peligroso, lo sé, si caigo me llevare una herida grave, todo sea por amor, pienso, y continuo con cuidado. Contengo el aliento y avanzo de forma lenta, Kuroo me mira desde abajo con atención, escucho el crujido de las ramas bajo mío, espero un segundo, Kuroo intenta decir palabras para calmarme pero esto solo me hace ponerme más nervioso.

Decido que cuanto antes termine mejor, entonces avanzo rápido, arrastrándome sobre las ramas gruesas, llevándome más de un golpe, paso la reja y suelto el aire de mis pulmones. Ambos reímos, pase la reja y continuo vivo, entonces, escucho el sonido de ramas crujiendo, son los pasos de alguien, si me descubren ahora estaré muy frito. Miro a Kuroo con pánico y este mira hacia el bosque.

\- Apresúrate, alguien viene – dice susurrando, entonces, me llega una duda crucial

\- ¿Cómo bajo ahora?

\- Solo salta - dice él, lo miro como si estuviese loco – has hecho saltos de más altura – dice

Los pasos se hacen más fuertes entonces decido solo lanzarme y esperar no romperme algo. Si algo he aprendido de hacer actividad física, es que cuando la caída es inevitable, debes caer como si tu cuerpo fuese un huevo, resguardar la cabeza entre los hombros y guardar las extremidades. Y eso hice.

Dolió. Y mucho, pero no me rompí nada, mi uniforme quedo lleno de tierra, pero eso es lo que menos me importa. En cuanto me puse en pie Kuroo me guio por el bosque, con la intención de salir de ahí rápidamente, esas pisadas que habíamos escuchado podían representar problemas.

Estaba emocionado, primera vez que escapaba, no lo repetiría, pero siento que es algo que necesitaba pasar en mi vida de escolar. En cuanto llegamos a las calles de la ciudad comenzamos a correr en direcciona mi casa, Kuroo no llevaba su uniforme de Nekoma, así que, las personas no se quedaban viéndolo como a mí. Me alegre de vivir algo cerca, sin embargo, debíamos usar el tren, no había de otra.

\- Tenemos una hora desde ahora – me informo – si para el siguiente receso no estás en la escuela te descubrirán sin dudarlo

\- Bien – ambos subimos a un tren, evitando que los guardias me vieras, pues, estos son bastante estrictos en cuanto a los escolares que están vagando en horas donde debiesen estar estos en la escuela.

Subimos al tren, solos dos paradas más y deberemos bajar. Lo malo es que cuanto más esperas atento a esto, pareciese, que el tren se demorase más, solo para molestarte un poco en la vida.

\- Hubiese traído algo de ropa para prestarte y evitaríamos todo esto de los guardias – dijo

\- Le quitaría emoción – dije de inmediato.

Llegamos hasta la estación donde debíamos descender del tren. En cuanto las puertas se abrieron Kuroo se asomó y miro con atención alrededor, buscando al guardia, me dijo "esta distraído" y salimos ambos corriendo como niños, atravesamos la estación y lo único que escuchamos fue un grito lejano, ese guardia se había dado cuenta, ahora no debíamos, por nada del mundo, dejar de correr.

Y así hicimos, no paramos hasta salir de la estación, atravesar las calles, donde Kuroo tropezó por accidente con un basurero, volteándolo, y llegar hasta la mitad del camino hacia mi casa. Paramos a retomar el aliento, nos miramos y ambos soltamos a reír.

\- Casi nos atrapan – dije emocionado

\- El problema será cuando tengamos que volver y él nos vea – dijo ya volviendo a caminar – pero de eso nos preocuparemos más tarde.

Llegamos a mi casa, abrí la puerta y entramos, subí las escaleras corriendo y me digirió de inmediato hacia mi cuarto. Me subí arriba de la cama y me acerque al closet grande que está al lado de esta, lleve mi mano hasta arriba y palpé buscando la bolsa que contenía el regalo de Akaashi. Entonces lo encontré, lo saque con más cuidado del necesario y solté una risa, ya lo tenía, ahí estaba, en mi mano.

\- ¡nos quedan veintidós minutos! – grito Kuroo que me esperaba en el primer piso, junto a la escalera

\- ¡voy! – dije bajándome de mi cama y corriendo hacia las escaleras

Otra vez me sentía nervioso, baje las escaleras en escalones de dos en dos, saltando, y, tal vez, los nervios me jugaron en contra, porque me caí, y mi trasero lo sintió, resbale dos escalones y pare en seco, Kuroo se rio de inmediato de mí, soltando sus carcajadas fuertemente, me tendió la mano, aun riendo, y me ayudo a ponerme en pie.

Salimos de mi casa aun riendo y corrimos de vuelta a la estación de trenes. Yo me reía en parte porque me sentía nervioso y en parte por mi estúpida caída ridícula. Pero cuando se presentó ante nosotros la entrada a la estación dejamos de reír. Ahora venía un gran reto.

Entramos, todo parecía despejado, hasta que llegamos al andén, ahí estaba, parado, aun no se percataba de nuestra presencia ahí, en parte me alegre, pero debíamos pasar por su lado para llegar hasta el tren, escuchamos por los altavoces la llegada de este. Kuroo se giró hacia mi serio.

\- Yo lo distraeré – dijo él – tu ve y sube al tren – me ordeno.

\- Pero, bro – empecé – no puedes sacrificarte.

\- Lo hare – dijo él – tú debes entregar un regalo y no te sobre el tiempo, máximo puede que te queden quince minutos

\- Eres un héroe bro – dije – te recordare

\- Mas te vale – nos abrazamos y deje que el saliera de detrás del pilar donde nos escondíamos

Se acercó al guardia y comenzó a hablarle a este, le preguntaba cosas, hizo que este se girase y diera la espalda al tren, el cual, había llegado ya a la estación y comenzaba a abrir las puertas, salí de mi escondite y camine rápidamente, intentando pasar desapercibido, camine y entre al tren rápidamente, el guardia más de una vez tuvo la intención de girar en mi dirección, pero Kuroo no se lo permitía, preguntándole otras cosas.

Ahora solo faltaba que las puertas se cerrasen y estaría seguro, por el momento, entonces, vi como el guardia parecía reconocer a Kuroo, de seguro por su vestimenta. El guardia llevo su mano hasta su hombro con intención de llevárselo a algún lugar, yo iba a bajar del tren e ir en su ayuda, entonces, kuroo me miro y negó con la cabeza, me quede ahí de pie, dentro del tren. El guardia se giró y me miro, de inmediato me reconoció y tenía la intención de venir por mí, pero, gracias a algunas fuerzas divinas, las puertas se cerraron.

Las estaciones siguientes me dedique a enviar mensajes a Kuroo, el cual, no me contestaba y lo único que hacía era hacerme sentir culpable y mal amigo, debí haber bajado del tren y ayudarlo, aunque él haya negado al ver indicios de lo que haría. Suspire. Mire la hora, si continúo así, moriré, me descubrirán y Akaashi sabrá que olvide su cumpleaños, terminara conmigo y no volverá a hablarme en su vida, y mucho menos a levantar el balón para mí.

Y llegue a mi estación. Baje, mire la hora, tengo cinco minutos, nada más, sostuve con más fuerza el regalo de Akaashi y comencé a correr hacia la salida de la estación, no quería mirar hacia ningún lugar, ni siquiera me fije si había algún guardia cercano, mi tiempo ya estaba en el límite.

Estaba ahí de pie, al otro lado de la reja, mirando al árbol que hace, más o menos, una hora casi me mata. Pero ahora no veía una forma de pasarme de nuevo, de volver, mire la hora, tres minutos, es todo lo que me queda.

Recorro el bosque en busca de un árbol que me permita pasarme, estaba frustrado, nada me serbia y me repetí un millón de veces en mi cabeza lo mal novio que era. Hasta que lo vi, estaba iluminado y escuchaba el coro de los ángeles en mi cabeza, un árbol perfecto para poder escalar y volver a entrar a la escuela. Corrí hacia él, tome impulso y comencé subir, ahora no me llevo tanto trabajo pasarme, pero el golpe final al caer de las ramas dolió de igual forma.

Me encargue especialmente de resguardar el regalo de Akaashi contra mi pecho para no dañarlo, en cuanto me puse en pie lo examine, este continuaba perfecto. Camine por el bosque, esquivando ramas y hojas, entonces, escuche el sonido del timbre, el segundo receso de la mañana.

Me moví por los pasillos rápidamente y subí las escaleras, me encontré con la profesora que debía hacerme clase a la cual falte.

\- Bokuto-san, no te vi en mi clase – dijo ella interesada.

\- Estaba en la enfermería, no me sentía muy bien, pero ahora estoy de maravillas – dije nervioso

Ella me creyó y continúo su camino. Suspire y fui hasta el salón de Akaashi, debía buscarlo, abrazarlo y darle el mejor regalo del mundo. Pero no estaba en su salón, lo busque en el baño, los pasillos y mi propio salón pero no lo encontré. Entonces mi celular comenzó a vibrar en mi bolsillo, era Kuroo.

\- ¿Cómo lograste escapar? – dije de inmediato

\- Digamos que corro muy rápido – dijo él, notaba risas entre sus palabras – ya estoy bien, incluso, estoy en mi casa.

\- Eso es genial – dije mientras continuaba caminando y buscando a Akaashi con la mirada

\- ¿ya le diste el regalo?

\- No encuentro a Akaashi – dije enojado.

\- Estoy seguro de que le gustara, debo irme, luego me cuentas como te fue – dijo

\- Bien - y termino la llamada.

Las personas se movían por los pasillos, esto me dificultaba aún más el encontrar a Akaashi, entonces lo vi, caminaba lentamente por el pasillo, se alejaba, así que, me moví rápidamente, por accidente empuje a más de alguna persona, murmure unas disculpas, apenas me fije en la persona que había empujado, y continúe mi camino, no quería volver a perderlo de vista.

\- ¡akaashi! – grite, el me escucho y espero a que llegase a su lado.

\- Bokuto-san – me llamo - ¿Por qué tiene su cabello con ramas y hojas? – entonces comenzó a quitármelas, yo me sentí avergonzado pero lo deje.

\- Larga historia – dije, lo tome de su muñeca y lo guie hacia la azotea porque, vamos, no existe un lugar mejor para esto.

El lugar estaba vacío y lo agradecí enormemente. El me miraba con su típica expresión seria que me enamora y me pone nervioso.

\- Akaashi, feliz cumpleaños – dije tendiéndole mi regalo, el envoltorio era gris con búhos dorados, en cuanto lo vi en la tienda supe que ese era el indicado.

\- Gracias, Bokuto-san - dijo él, tomo mi regalo y me abrazo – no era necesario que me regalase algo.

\- Si lo era – dije rápidamente, entonces vi como él tenía la intención de abrir el regalo de inmediato – no lo abras ahora – pedí nervioso, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Saco el regalo y lo examino, yo, mientras examinaba su rostro.

Era un álbum de fotos hecho por mí. En la portada habían dos búhos, dibujados por mí, sobre la rama de un árbol, todo esto hecho con diferentes materiales, dentro, decidí poner la colección de fotos de ambos que había sacado Akaashi con su cámara. El repaso las paginas lentamente, miro todo con suma atención.

\- Entonces es por esto que tenías las manos pintadas – dijo, me mire las manos, en efecto, estas si tenían manchas de colores debido al trabajo del día anterior.

\- Lo amo, Bokuto-san – dijo, se acercó y me regalo el beso más dulce que jamás me ha dado – es un regalo perfecto.

Entonces el levanto la vista y lo vi.

Pude ver lo que tanto había deseado. Esa mirada, esos ojos verdes que expresan lo mucho que ama algo, lo mucho que lo apasiona y disfruta de ello, esa mirada que envidie por mucho tiempo y anhele que fuese dedicada a mí, ahí estaba, me miraba de esa forma, por fin. Tenía una sonrisa leve. Tomo con fuerza el álbum, se acercó, puso una mano en mi mejilla y se inclinó para besarme.

GRACIAS POR LEER.


	2. Chapter 2

Debo decir, que Bokuto de verdad se lució con mi regalo de cumpleaños. Al llegar ese día en la mañana y notar que no se me había lanzado encima para felicitarme, como lo hizo el año pasado, me dio la idea de que en verdad lo había olvidado, por un segundo lo agradecí, ya que, me ahorraría el escándalo que armaría este, pero no paso ni siquiera un segundo para que cambiase de idea, ¿de verdad acaba de olvidar el cumpleaños de su novio? No creí que Bokuto fuese capaz de algo así.

Pero entonces llego con un regalo que en cuanto lo vi solo vino una palabra a mi cabeza, "perfección", era algo hermoso y, al examinarlo, pude notar que había sido hecho por él, sabía que no era mucho de él hacer manualidades, pero ahora lo había hecho, no quiero saber el desastre que tuvo que conllevar este regalo y los muchos intentos, pero, eso solo era mayor razón para atesorarlo.

Y desde entonces supe que debía regalarle algo igual de valioso para esta navidad. A diferencia de Bokuto, a mí se me dan excelente las manualidades e, igualmente, a diferencia de Bokuto, yo no tenía idea de que regalarle a este. No le regalare un álbum de fotos de vuelta, sería poco original, quiero algo que de verdad le guste, y sé que un álbum de fotos no entra en esa categoría.

Si me pongo a pensar en algo que de verdad sea de su agrado las ideas se reducen bastante, pues, no es ningún secreto que este tipo es un amante del voleibol excepcional, tampoco es un secreto lo mucho que le gustan los búhos y la carne. Pensé por un segundo regalarle algo que tenga que ver con el voleibol, pero, por más que pensé nada vino a mi cabeza. Uno de los grandes problemas de la vida es que regalarle a alguien que te importa.

Suspire y me removí en mi lugar, me encontraba sentado en la azotea de la escuela, almorzando con el resto del equipo, Bokuto se dio cuenta de mi estremecimiento.

\- ¿Tienes frio? – me pregunto de inmediato, si, ya estábamos en pleno invierno, pero no tenía frio.

\- Un poco – dije, porque si le decía que no tenía frio el procedería a cuestionarme porque me estremecía, tal vez, llegue hasta a la conclusión de que algo me molesta o que este enfermo, si, así es Bokuto.

\- Espera – dijo, y vi cómo se quitaba la chaqueta de la escuela, de inmediato iba anegársela, el idiota se puede enfermar, pero al ver su expresión y sonrisa confiada supe que no debía hacerlo.

\- Gracias – termine por decir y me puse la chaqueta.

Bien, ahora siento más presión, el merece un buen regalo. Bien, aún tengo algo de tiempo, puedo llegar a casa e investigar por internet o golpearme hasta que algo venga a mi cabeza. Si, puede que la última sea la que termine por hacer. Algo me dice que terminare por invitarlo a salir ese día, comer y ver alguna película.

Entonces, pensé, ¿Por qué no? claro, obviamente le hare un regalo, pero de todas formas sería bueno invitarlo a casa, después de todo, estaré solo esa noche, mis padres irán de viaje y yo deje en claro desde un principio que no quería ir porque tenía ya un compromiso, ellos entendieron y me dejaran quedarme, luego de haberme molestado sobre una supuesta "novia". Bueno, no estaban tan alejados de la verdad, asique, termine por no negar nada.

Como sea, hay que concentrarse en el regalo, si no puedo regalarle nada que tenga que ver directamente con el voleibol, entonces tendré que regalarle algo que tenga que ver con la segunda opción, tal vez.

Y como era de esperarse, termine por recurrir a un fiel amigo que siempre termina por ayudarme en estas situaciones, Konoha, el cual, no me fue para nada útil.

\- Ustedes son tal para cual – fue lo que dijo luego de que yo le contase el problema

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Bokuto me pregunto lo mismo cuando se acercaba tu cumpleaños – aclaro – bien, la verdad, es que no tengo idea de que podrías regalarle – solté un suspiro – aunque, debo admitir, que Bokuto la tuvo mucho más difícil, regalarte algo a ti es más complicado que regalarle algo a él

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – dije, estaba recostado sobre mi cama con el teléfono pegado a la oreja, miraba el techo con el ceño fruncido, de verdad esto me estaba molestando.

\- A Bokuto puedes regalarle lo que sea y a él le gustara y presumirá a todo el mundo – dijo Konoha, usando un tono como si estuviese explicando lo más obvio del mundo – solo por el hecho de que se lo des tú, él será feliz.

\- Pero no por eso quiero regalarle cualquier cosa – dije de inmediato, sentí como comenzaba a dolerme la cabeza, cerré los ojos y lleve mi mano desocupada hasta mi frente.

\- Lo siento – termino por decir

\- Yo debería decir eso – dije – no debería molestarte con mis problemas

\- No tiene importancia – bien, ahora la única persona a la que podía recurrir era mi segundo fiel amigo – apuesto que ahora llamaras a Kenma-san – dijo, y él tenía razón.

\- Tal vez mas tarde – dije – intentare pensar por mí mismo de nuevo.

\- Suerte

Entonces corte la llamada. Vamos, puedo resolver problemas más complejos de matemáticas y también decidir que opción es mejor en un partido en menos de un segundo, no puede ser tan difícil el pensar que regalarle a Bokuto. Bueno, puede que el hecho de que este acostumbrado a resolver ese tipo de problemas sea mi principal obstáculo, o tal vez no y solo tenga el cerebro seco a estas alturas del día.

Me gire en la cama, me dolía un poco la espalda al estar tirado en una mala postura, mire la pared a mi lado, claro, no hay nada más interesante que ver una pared en estos minutos, debería llamar a Kenma y pedirle ayuda. O tal vez comenzar a trazar un plan maestro para morí rápidamente y evitar la navidad, claro, eso podría funcionar, buscare por internet "como morir por unos días y luego revivir" está más que claro que alguna respuesta me ayudara.

Contrólate Akaashi, estás perdiendo los nervios y pensando estupideces, me digo de inmediato, luego me lanzo a reír como demente al repasar el pensamiento reciente. Termino por cerrar los ojos y antes de poder evitarlo, me quedo dormido.

Y me despierta la alarma del celular, esto es increíble, pero he dormido desde la tarde hasta la mañana del otro día, bueno, últimamente he dormido poco y he estado bastante ocupado y cansado, no me debería sorprender mucho.

Al final no había llamado a Kenma, me decidí a hacerlo luego de la escuela, entonces recordé que hoy es un día bastante particular, es el último día del semestre, lo bueno, es que me librare de todas las cosas de la escuela, lo malo, es que Bokuto no está entre esas cosas, bueno, no mentiré, en realidad no es algo malo normalmente, pero como estoy preparando su regalo, si es algo malo. ¿Cómo preparare su regalo si él quiere estar a mi lado las veinticuatro horas del día?

Tendría que mentirle en alguna ocasión, y eso no me gusta, no hay nada que deteste más que mentirle a Bokuto de verdad, a veces, suelo mentirle en algunas cosas solo para molestarlo, como decirle que me haya perdido alguno de sus increíbles movimientos en la cancha por estar distraído, son cosas inocentes que hago solo para molestarlo y estoy seguro de que él lo sabe, pero mentir de verdad es algo que me desagrada hacerle.

En cuanto llegue a la escuela sentí como el me llamaba, no me era difícil, para mí ni para nadie, reconocer su tono de voz, el cual es bastante particular, al voltear a mirarlo me lo encontré ya casi sobre mí. Así eran todas las mañanas, si no nos encontrábamos en el camino hacia la escuela, fácilmente nos encontrábamos en la entrada de esta y si no era de esta forma era porque alguno de los dos, en su mayoría Bokuto, había faltado o venia tarde.

Él me hablaba de alguna de las películas que había visto el día de ayer, pero yo tenía mi mente bastante lejos, lo miraba con atención, intentando descifrar el regalo que podría hacer que él se emocione como si acabase de hacer el mejor remate de su vida, como era de esperarse, habíamos llegado a la puerta de mi salón y yo seguía con nada de mente.

\- Deberíamos verla juntos, Akaashi – dijo él feliz – estoy seguro de que te gustara – mierda. No había prestado atención a lo que me había contado de la película, me siento mal por eso.

\- Claro, cuando quieras Bokuto-san – la verdad es que no soy demasiado exigente con las películas, así que, de seguro que si me gustaría de la que me hablo Bokuto, aunque no haya escuchado ni siquiera el título de esta.

Si no escuche una simple conversación con Bokuto menos preste atención alguna en clases, bueno, no eran clases técnicamente, más que nada se estaba dando por cerrado el semestre y se arreglaban algunas cosas pendientes. Yo estaba sentado en mi asiento con lápiz en mano haciendo garabatos en una hoja de mi cuaderno, mientras, en mi cabeza pasaban mil cosas al mismo tiempo, primero pensaba en el tan famoso regalo, luego me desviaba a algún recuerdo con Bokuto y así terminaba por no llegar a ningún lado.

Entonces suena el timbre que da inicio al receso, miro de nuevo mi dibujo en el papel, está todo hecho a base de un lápiz negro de tinta, y me gusta, bastante, entonces una ampolleta en mi cabeza se prende de inmediato, pero no puedo disfrutar mucho del momento porque de inmediato escucho a Bokuto llamándome en la entrada de la puerta, el entra al salón como si este fuese su casa, bueno, el siempre actúa de la misma forma en todos los lugares, como si fuese el dueño y los conociera a todos, una de las cosas que me gustan de él.

De inmediato cierro el cuaderno y lo guardo antes de que él vea el dibujo, no pienso arruinarlo ahora que por fin algo que de verdad me guste haya llegado a mi mente, y por sobre todo, sé que a él le gustara también. Actúo normal y lo sigo por los pasillos de la escuela, esta vez, me siento mucho más tranquilo y presto toda la atención del mundo a las cosas que me cuenta.

Bien, tengo las cosas más decididas, ahora solo debo comenzar a organizarme, claro, pediría ayuda alguien cercano a Bokuto para llevar a cabo mi plan, después de todo, será algo que me llevara por lo menos un día completo hacer y no puedo ser interrumpido, además, debo hablar con la madre de este, eso no es lo que me preocupa más, ya que, me llevo bastante bien con ella.

Pero primero debo comenzar a reunir los materiales. No, primero hablare con su madre, eso será lo primero que haré.

\- Bokuto-san, ¿le parece si vemos esta tarde la película de la que me hablo en la mañana? – dije - siento curiosidad – entonces vi como sus ojos brillaban y casi salta de la alegría

\- ¡claro! Vamos a mi casa y la vemos – sonreí un poco.

Pasamos de camino a su casa a comprar algunos snacks y en cuanto llegamos Bokuto procedió a cerrar las cortinas de la sala, dejando todo relativamente oscuro. Y en cuanto nos acomodamos en el sillón y vi el inicio de la película, supe que algo inusual estaba pasando, Bokuto no soporta mucho las películas de tensión, ya que, este se mete en la trama y termina por desesperarse en más de una ocasión, para mi verlo de esta forma es un chiste, y por eso suelo ponerle este tipo de películas, aunque sé que él no las disfruta mucho, las ve de todos modos, más que nada para complacerme.

Pero que él me haya recomendado una película de este género y se siente sin que yo se lo pida a mi lado a verla, es algo completamente nuevo. Sonrió y me acomodo contra su hombro, dejo que él pase su brazo por los míos y me abrace contra él.

Y si, durante la película note lo inquieto que estaba Bokuto, no es que él se haya movido de la posición en que estábamos, note que se esforzó en no hacerlo, más bien, movía su pie, era un movimiento rápido e inquieto, yo sonreí, mire su rostro, él ya había visto esta película pero su rostro era como si nunca antes la haya visto, sus ojos dorados completamente abiertos y atentos a lo que sucedía en la pantalla.

Cuando termino la película, nos quedamos ahí en el sillón, apague la televisión y no volví a moverme, Bokuto tampoco se movía, estaba en silencio, yo lo mire más de una vez a la cara para descifrar si algo le sucedía, normalmente, en cuanto termina una película el comienza a comentar, pero esta vez solo está en silencio. Supongo que comenzare yo.

\- Me agrado la película - dije, esperaba que el comenzara a hablar de inmediato, animadamente, pero no sucedió.

\- Akaashi – me llamo, lo mire y note que estaba sonrojado, esto solo me hacía sentir más curioso sobre lo que le sucedía – quiero pedirte algo – dijo, evitando mirarme a la cara, de nuevo estaba moviendo su pierna insistentemente.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Bokuto dilo rápido porque ahora soy yo el que se está poniendo ansioso.

\- ¿quieres pasar la navidad aquí conmigo? - ¡¿Qué?! Yo daba por hecho que pasaríamos la navidad juntos y él ahora me lo pide de verdad

\- Está bien – dije – vendré – entonces el me dedico una de esas miradas de emoción y felicidad mezcladas.

Y antes de que pudiese agregar algo más a la conversación, él se lanzó a mis labios, como siempre tan imprudente.

Antes de marcharme espere a que llegase la madre de Bokuto, la cual, extrañamente le agrado bastante, ella me invito a cenar y yo acepte, después de todo, tendría que estar más demente de lo que ya creo que estoy para rechazar un platillo hecho por ella. no era primera vez que me quedaba a cenar así que ya me podía sentir cómodo en cierta medida ahí.

En cuanto termino la cena le pedí a la madre de Bokuto un minuto para hablar con ella, sin que este se diese cuenta, ella acepto, supongo que ya debe de tener una idea del tema que quiero tratar.

La conversación fue bastante corta, pues, que Bokuto se distrajese de nosotros un minuto para poder hablar no es algo fácil, bueno, distraerlo si, pero alejarse lo suficiente para que no escuche la conversación por accidente no, así que, su madre le pidió que se encargase de recoger los platos de la mesa.

Le pedí rápidamente a su madre la autorización para hacer algunos cambios permanentes en el cuarto de su hijo, le explique con detalles cual era mi idea, ella se mostró entusiasmada y no tardo absolutamente nada en aceptar. Suspire de alivio, el primer paso ya estaba listo.

Me quedan pocos días para el día de navidad. Yo iba de un lado para el otro buscando los materiales para el regalo de Bokuto. Por otro lado, apenas había tenido tiempo para hablar con él por teléfono, todos los días debía salir a diferentes lugares, estaba ocupado todo el día y la peor parte era cuando él me invitaba a salir a algún lugar y pasar tiempo juntos pero yo debía rechazar su petición, casi podía ver su expresión de tristeza.

Pero dentro de poco el sabría el porqué de mi actitud y lo entendería, solo unos días más, menos de una semana y todo estaría listo.

Entonces cuando estaba saliendo de una tienda, me encontré a una vecina, la cual, como toda vecina, se queda un rato a tu lado preguntando como has estado tú y tu familia, claramente, por educación, no podía decirle que iba con prisa, ella era solo unos años mayor que yo, le pregunte por la universidad y me dijo complaciente que todo marchaba de acuerdo al plan y que estaría por terminar dentro de poco, entonces ambos supimos que la conversación termino, nos despedimos deseándole lo mejor al otro y cada uno comenzó a caminar por su camino.

Hasta ahí todo estaba bien, pero cuando vi un cabello plata y negro al otro lado de la calle intente esconderme y desee que no se haya percatado de mi conversación, Bokuto puede que no sea por lo general muy susceptible a estas cosas, pero sé que el pensara algo equivocado si es que llego a verme con ella. Bueno, desde donde estaba solo podía ver su espalda y como se alejaba entre la gente. Eso es malo, quiere decir que si paso por el frente de nosotros y si nos vio. Bueno, tal vez esté pensando de más las cosas.

Suelto un suspiro, ya debo de estar agotado como para concluir tantas cosas por mi cuenta. Decido marcharme a mi casa. Y cuando llego ya es de noche, esta oscuro, estoy cansado y hambriento. Me siento irritado y lo único que quiero es tocar mi cama y no salir de ahí hasta la mañana próxima.

Y lo hago, el simple contacto con la suavidad de mi propia cama es algo que me da un placer enorme en todo mi cuerpo, siento como algunas partes se retuercen de cansancio, este día ha sido peor que un entrenamiento de voleibol intensivo con un Bokuto demasiado motivado. Miro el calendario de mano que está en el escritorio en frente de la cama, solo dos días y listo, en dos días esto pasara.

Veo mi celular meramente para saber qué hora era, y en cuanto la pantalla encendió la hora paso a un lugar bastante alejado de mi mente, tenía bastantes mensajes de Bokuto, claramente preocupado, y claro que debía estarlo, después de todo, no recibió ninguna señal de vida de mi parte, tenía además algunas llamadas perdidas de él. Solté una maldición y me gire en la cama, quedando boca abajo, marque su número y espere paciente a que él contestara.

Por un minuto pensé que no contestaría, aun no era tan tarde, y sabía que él suele irse a dormir bastante tarde, espere y espere, paciente, no tenia de otra, entonces, por fin contesto.

\- Bokuto-san – dije rápidamente.

\- Akaashi ¿estás bien? – podía notar su voz preocupada

\- Si, solo fue un largo día – dije sinceramente – lo siento, no conteste a tus llamadas ni mensajes

\- No importa – dijo él rápidamente, hace mucho no escuchaba su voz y la verdad es que la extrañaba pero no con este tono de tristeza que está usando.

\- ¿tu estas bien? – pregunte. Sabía que algo le sucedía

\- Lo estoy – respondió rápidamente

\- Mentiroso – dije, aunque luego de todo lo que ha sucedido esta semana no soy nadie para reprocharle el que me mienta. El guardo silencio.

\- Akaashi – dijo en voz baja, casi como un susurro - ¿estás enojado conmigo? – sabía que algo le sucedía y sabía que había sido provocado por mí.

\- No lo estoy – dije sonando seguro

\- Has estado evitando hablar conmigo y verme – dijo el reprochándome como un niño, cerré los ojos y no me costó nada imaginarlo haciendo muecas infantiles.

\- No es eso – asegure de nuevo – solo he tenido una semana ocupada

\- Hoy te vi con una chica – dijo. También sabía que esto sucedería, no estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

\- Es una vecina – dije a modo de explicación - ¿me harás una escena de celos? – dije un poco burlón, el no suele hacer este tipo de escenas, diría, más bien, que soy yo la persona que le reclama celos a él.

\- ¡Claro que hare una escena de celos por cualquier persona que te haya visto y tenido más contacto contigo que yo durante esta semana! – exclamo, tuve que alejar un poco el celular de mi oreja.

\- Nos veremos esta navidad – dije – solo dos días y listo.

\- Lo sé – note como él volvía a relajarse.

Y el resto de la conversación fue normal, escuche atento todas las cosas que él me contaba, por otro lado, yo evitaba a toda costa que él preguntase por lo que había hecho durante mi día, no quería más mentiras. Antes de darnos cuenta ya llevábamos horas hablando por teléfono, entonces, de verdad me dio sueño, me disculpe, le desee unas buenas noches y finalizamos la llamada.

Bien. Ha llegado el día. Tenía todo fríamente calculado, nada podía salir mal, mire la hora, aproximadamente en diez minutos más Kuroo iría a buscar a Bokuto a su casa junto con Kenma, lo llevarían a diferentes lugares, creo que aun parque de atracciones y lo mantendrían ocupado durante el día, por mientras, yo estaría en el cuarto de este llevando a cabo mi regalo.

Debo decir que lograr que Kuroo aceptase ayudarme me costó, bueno, no fue un gran esfuerzo pero si me pidió a cambio que le comprase un nuevo postre en una cafetería cercana de su casa, yo acepte de inmediato, Kenma por otro lado me pidió pie de manzana, lo cual, no me sorprendió para nada.

Y en cuanto Kuroo me envió un mensaje informándome que ya habían sacado a Bokuto de su casa me puse en marcha. Empaque todo en una mochila, bastante pesada, puse una bufanda alrededor de mi cuello y comencé a caminar, agradecí que al menos no estuviese lloviendo o nevando.

Agradecí haber hablado con su madre antes de planear todo. El solo imaginar que ella se hubiese negado cuando ya tenía todo planificado me hace sentir estresado, lo bueno, es que ese no es el caso. En cuanto toco el timbre y ella me ve me deja pasar, me guía hasta el cuarto de Bokuto rápidamente, sabe que me espera un largo trabajo y cada minuto cuenta.

Ella me ofreció algo para beber y comer, negué la comida pero le acepte una bebida, sería una larga tarde. Me deseo suerte y me dejo solo en ese cuarto. la verdad es que deje que la madre de Bokuto me guiara hasta aquí y fingir un poco de sorpresa al ver el cuarto "por primera vez" lo cual era mentira, ya había estado ahí antes, conocía ese cuarto, pero eso, su madre no debía saberlo, no si quería seguir siendo bienvenido aquí. Sin más, aleje la cama de una muralla de Bokuto, las paredes estaban pintadas de azul oscuro, lo cual, era perfecto, saque los pinceles, latas de pinturas y el sinfín de bosquejos que tenía listos, el mismo dibujo pero con diferentes detalles, los examine una vez más y cuando estuve seguro termine por separar el elegido.

Primero comenzaría con dibujar con lápiz mina las líneas base que me permitirían guiarme, luego las podría borrar. Entonces me detuve, saque mi celular y puse algo de música, en lo personal, soy del tipo que dibuja mucho mejor con algo de música acompañándome, entonces, retome mi trabajo y me entregue al dibujo, incluso, no sentí la presencia de la madre de Bokuto hasta que escuche como depositaba una bandeja con un vaso de jugo y algunas galletas en el escritorio a mi lado.

Ella se quedó un rato a mirar el dibujo, solo llevaba las líneas a lápiz, si, tenía un largo camino por delante.

Luego de trazar esas líneas comencé a pintar, tenía los colores ya seleccionados y listos, compre pequeños frascos de pintura especial para este tipo de cosas, además, como estamos en invierno, la pintura normal tardaría en secar, asique, me decidí por comprar pinturas de secado rápido, no es que lo que pinte se seque de inmediato, eso es imposible, pero si tardará mucho menos que la normal.

Mi dibujo era un árbol con dos búhos sobre una rama. Es perfecto, sé que a Bokuto le encantara, lo sé. Comienzo con pintar el tronco, las ramas y luego las hojas del árbol, a estas alturas las galletas y bebida ya están más que consumidas, cuando estaba por comenzar a pintar los famosos búhos, la madre de Bokuto se acerca a informarme que ella saldrá, bueno, yo sabía esto desde antes, Bokuto me había dicho que tendría su casa sola para nosotros dos esta noche.

Y luego de intercambiar una pequeña charla, ella se despidió, asegurándome una y otra, que me sintiese libre de usar y sacar lo que quisiese de la casa mientras Bokuto no este, me deseo suerte y se marchó.

Solté un suspiro, si ella ya ha decidido irse es porque me quedo menos tiempo, menos del planeado, revise mi celular, tenía algunos mensajes de Kuroo, me informo sobre su paradero, aún estaban en el parque, adjunto una imagen de Bokuto a punto de subir a una montaña rusa, tenía una gran expresión de felicidad y emoción, sentí algo de envidia, me gustaría verlo en vivo, me gustaría estar ahí con él. Entonces, apague el celular y retome la pintura, solo unas horas más y listo.

Admito que la parte que me llevo más trabajo y me hizo concentrarme mucho, hasta el punto de que no quería ni moverme más de la cuenta, fue con el plumaje de los búhos, uno tenía tonalidades más claras de gris, blanco y negro, el otro, era más oscuro, jugando con tonos opacos de negro y gris.

Y cuando di los últimos detalles, solo detalles de luz con pintura blanca, solté un suspiro, no quiero ni siquiera ver qué hora es, pero, presiento que Bokuto puede llegar en cualquier minuto. Ahora que ya he terminado y me siento personalmente conforme con esta obra, comienzo a ordenar las cosas y limpiar, pues, sin querer, he terminado por derramar un poco de pintura, solo un poco, y esta podría salir rápidamente. En cuanto termino y dejo la cama como estaba, pegada a la pared donde he hecho el dibujo, pero me ocupe de que esta no lo tapara para que este luciera.

Estire mis brazos cansados sobre mis hombros, extendiéndolos y solté un sonido de relajación, pero antes de bajar mis brazos sentí unos ajenos envolviéndome y pegándome a esa persona por la espalda, con solo sentir el aroma que invade mis fosas nasales me doy cuenta de que es Bokuto, y acaba de ver su regalo de navidad antes de tiempo. Lo miro rápidamente, sus ojos están clavados en mi obra de arte en su pared.

\- ¿lo has hecho tú? – me pregunto

\- Si – dije – era tu regalo de navidad – solté un suspiro de frustración, por poco lo consigo y todo sale de acuerdo al plan

\- Es hermoso – dijo el, cada vez más emocionado, lleve una mano y la posicione sobre la suya que estaba envolviéndome y descansando en mi abdomen, la otra mano la lleve hasta su cabello y lo acaricie – me gusta mucho Akaashi – dijo – gracias.

\- Me alegro de que le guste tanto, Bokuto-san – dije volteándome para estar frente a él.

Y no paso ni siquiera un segundo para que terminase por pasar mis brazos por sus hombros y jalarlo hacia mí, había sido una semana larga y, aunque no lo diga en voz alta, lo extrañaba. No me frene ni nada por el estilo, me deje llevar y arrastre a Bokuto conmigo.

Sentí como el comenzó a empujarme entre el beso, el cual, había dejado de ser inocente hace mucho tiempo, termine por dejarme caer sobre su cama, Bokuto sobre mí, y retomar el beso y darnos todos los que no pudimos en la semana.

\- De verdad pensé que había hecho algo para que te enfadaras – dijo él, sobre mí,

\- Solo estaba seleccionando pintura, pinceles y ese tipo de cosas – dije explicándole, el miro el dibujo en la pared a nuestro lado, note como extendía la mano con intención de tocarlo, entonces, fui más rápido y entrelace su mano con la mía, depositándola de nuevo en la cama – la pintura aún no está seca – dije.

\- Oh, entiendo – dijo, entonces se recostó a mi lado sobre la cama, no era primera vez que estábamos de esta forma en este mismo lugar. Solté un suspiro y me deje abrazar y acariciar por Bokuto.

Y se pasó el tiempo de forma rápida, antes de darnos cuenta ambos ya habíamos caído dormidos, tal vez sea por el olor de la pintura a nuestro lado. La parte buena es que desperté justo a tiempo, antes de la medianoche, me estire en la cama y tenía la intención de levantarme sin que Bokuto se diese cuenta, se veía tan relajado al dormir que sería una verdadera pena despertarlo. Tome su brazo que me abrazaba y lo deposite a su lado, pero en cuanto intente ponerme en pie, el despertó.

\- Lamento despertarte – dije de inmediato, vi como él se sentaba en la cama y frotaba sus ojos.

\- No importa – dijo ahora sonriendo - ¿Qué hora es? – tome mi celular y mire la hora, el cuarto estaba oscuro, asique, ya debía ser tarde – dos horas para medianoche.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – dijo poniéndose en pie de inmediato – debo ir a la cocina – entonces sin más corrió hacia la cocina. Yo solté un suspiro y termine por seguirlo a paso lento, claro, después de ir al baño y lavar mi cara, debía terminar de despertar.

Baje las escaleras y escuchaba ruidos en la cocina, solo me queda esperar no encontrarme un gran desastre. Y en cuanto pase el umbral de la puerta encontré a Bokuto con un delantal, listo para cocinar. Me miro sonriente, entonces supe que planeaba algo.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – termine por preguntar

\- No tenía idea de que regalarte para esta navidad, asique, me ha llegado la mejor idea del mundo – ay no, fue lo primero que pensé – hare la cena de esta noche, cocinare lo que tu desees – bien, es mejor de lo que esperaba. De verdad.

\- ¿lo harás de verdad? – pregunte algo inseguro, Bokuto no acostumbra cocinar.

\- Hare lo que tu desees que haga – dijo reposándose en la pequeña mesa que está dentro de la cocina – entonces, ¿Qué quieres que prepare?

\- Pediré la especialidad del chef – termine por decir luego de pensarlo un minuto.

Y entonces guarde silencio, observe atentamente los movimientos de Bokuto, si parecía saber lo que hacía, aunque, sus nervios no pasaban muy desapercibidos por mí. Decidí hablarle con él normalmente, más que nada para relajarlo, sabía que si se mantenía así de tenso terminaría por cometer una equivocación.

Luego de unos minutos el olor a la comida llego a mis fosas nasales, era un olor que me abrió el apetito sin dudarlo, sentía la acumulación de saliva en mi boca y el gruñido de mi estómago, jamás pensé que una comida de Bokuto llegase a tener esos efectos en mí, bueno, había probado su comida antes, solía ser un desastre, pero el ver cómo van las cosas me da a entender que ha estado practicando, de verdad se esfuerza, sonrió.

\- Huele excelente – término por comentar y veo como él se alegra.

\- Estoy seguro de que te gustara – yo también lo estoy, quise contestarle.

.

Y para cuando Bokuto termino de cocinar yo ya tenía los cubiertos y la mesa lista para que cenásemos, ya casi podía botar saliva de mi boca, de verdad quería probar esa comida, entonces, ambos nos sentamos rápidamente en la mesa. Vi la hora, solo unos minutos para las doce, que oportuno, como si Bokuto lo hubiese planeado fríamente, no, más bien, como siempre, ha sido otro de sus grandes golpes de suerte.

Mire a Bokuto, este se puso en pie de nuevo y puso una vela en la mesa, yo lo mire interrogante, pero decidí no criticarle nada.

\- Ahora sí parece una verdadera cena – dijo. Entonces solté una pequeña risa.

Comenzamos a comer, mire con suma atención la comida, esta de verdad se veía apetitosa, sin más, tome los cubiertos y la probé. Entonces una explosión de sabor invadió mi boca. No estaba rica, era algo sumamente exquisito, levante la mirada y vi a Bokuto mirándome expectante.

\- Esta delicioso, Bokuto-san – y note como el suspiraba de alivio, luego comenzaba a reír

\- Feliz navidad, Akaashi – dijo llevando su mano por sobre la mesa hacia la mía que descansaba en esta, tomo mi mano y yo me encargue de entrelazar nuestros dedos.

\- Feliz navidad, Bokuto-san – termine por decir.

Y sin más continúe comiendo el mejor regalo que pudo haberme dado Bokuto. Algo hecho por él mismo, y por sobre todo, su compañía esta noche.

GRACIAS POR LEER.


	3. Chapter 3

Año nuevo. Como si ya no hubiese tenido suficiente emoción en este mes. Ahora viene año nuevo, si, normalmente me emocionaría, pero ahora lo único que deseo es descansar, quedarme en el sillón de Bokuto viendo películas y hacer la nada absoluta. Eso es lo que quiero enormemente. Pero no. Bokuto quería que saliésemos a numerosos lugares, visitáramos el templo y viéramos los juegos artificiales. Siempre tan energético.

Entonces, pensé, este puede esta sea el último año en que pasare estas festividades con él, sí, hay que ser algo optimista y pensar que puede que eso no suceda, a estas alturas el próximo año puede que él ya esté en la universidad y hayamos dejado esta relación atrás por algún motivo o puede que no suceda. No me gustaría que esto terminase, pero la posibilidad esta, pase lo que pase, esta.

Si, puede que esta sea la última vez. Asique, termine por aceptar cada capricho, por estúpido que sea, que se le apetezca a Bokuto.

"hagamos un postre hoy" me dijo un día, después de haberle hecho una reseña de cinco estrellas a la cena que me preparo para esta navidad, Bokuto comenzó a cocinar más seguido, lo cual, no es algo tan bueno. Note que él plato de la noche de navidad fue más que ensayado y por eso había tenido tan buenos resultados, pero, él ahora estaba probando cosas nuevas, lo cual no es malo, lo malo, es que no me deja ayudarlo cuando las cosas de verdad se ponen malas.

Si, tiene que estar prácticamente nuestra vida en juego para que el me deje acercarme sin un ataque de tristeza de por medio, pero si uno de pánico. Suspiro, el día de hoy también me había propuesto hacer algo de comer, pero de inmediato me puse en pie del cómodo sofá y le deje en claro que no aceptaría hasta que me dejara cocinar a la par con él, le dije lo evidente de la situación ya que no es primera vez en la semana que se termina por quemar una sartén o casi la casa completa. No quiero ni siquiera saber cómo hizo para aprender el otro platillo sin mi presente, de seguro fue obra de Kuroo o algún chico del equipo.

El termino por aceptar, no sin antes hacer un sinnúmero de muecas y expresiones de niño regañado. Pero con el tiempo se le paso, como siempre. Luego se dedicaba a contarme alguna cosa, o concentrarse en lo que le pidiese.

Así pasó la semana. Y llego año nuevo.

Habíamos llegado al acuerdo de pasar el año nuevo con nuestras familias y luego de la medianoche vernos. Bueno, no solo nosotros, el pasar la medianoche con familiares y luego salir fue una idea que surgió en el chat que comparte todo el equipo de Fukurodani con Nekoma, después de todo, ambos equipo nos llevamos bastante bien y más de una vez hemos terminado por juntarnos fuera de la escuela y, por sobre todo, fuera de una cancha de voleibol, aunque siempre terminamos por jugar un partido improvisado, después de todo, es algo que nos une y compartimos, algo que nos gusta a todos.

Creo que lo que más me agrada de este tipo de reuniones es poder mezclar los equipos. Si, solemos hacer eso, mezclamos por sorteo y nos mezclamos, aunque no siempre esto termina bien, después de todo no estamos familiarizados con el otro equipo, pero en esos minutos eso no importa, solo nos divertimos.

Recuerdo que la mayoría de las veces en que he quedado separado de Bokuto este pide por favor que lo cambien a mi equipo, bueno, al principio hacia eso, pero de todas formas no lo cambiaron ninguna de las veces, de todas formas, verlo como jugaba desde el otro lado de la red era algo sumamente interesante para mí. Además, me permite analizarlo desde la perspectiva del contrincante, lo cual, definitivamente ayudara en los partidos próximos.

Claro, los pocos partidos próximos que nos quedan juntos, pensé de inmediato, volviendo al presente. Estaba sobre mi cama, mi celular sonaba insistentemente a mi lado, mensajes de los chicos del grupo y de seguro del chat privado que mantengo con Bokuto. No tome mi celular, ni me moví de la cama, solo que quede ahí. Acostado mirando el techo. "deja de pensar esas cosas" me repetía, vamos, a estas alturas sé que tengo tendencias al pensamiento deprimente, entonces, en esos minutos, llega Bokuto por lo general a darme una perspectiva positiva de todo.

Tome mi celular y lo desbloquee, tenía mensajes de Bokuto, muchos, en la mayoría hablaba de los planes para este año nuevo, entonces, adjunto una página de internet donde hablaban de algunas cábalas, la verdad es que no creo en esta cosas, no mucho, pero sé que el sí. No le tome mayor importancia, pensé que era algo irrelevante.

Pasaron los días. Todos hablaban animadamente sobre la reunión, yo me limitaba a leer y reír de vez en cuando, en especial cuando le gastaban bromas a Bokuto, bueno, después de reír un poco y notar como el dejaba de participar, dándome a entender que se avecinaba una crisis emocional, salía al rescate y apaciguaba los ánimos un poco. Entonces volvían a hablar con normalidad.

Hasta que llego el día de año nuevo. Aún estaba comenzando la tarde y estaba recostado sobre la cama de Bokuto, él estaba boca abajo con la computadora portátil frente a él, yo estaba recostado de lado a su lado, la verdad, es que no veía que lo tenía tan entretenido en la computadora. Yo, por otra parte me limitaba a mirarlo, acariciaba su brazo mi lado y cerraba los ojos de vez en cuando, intentando dormir.

\- Akaashi hagamos esto a medianoche – escuche que me hablaba desde lejos, eso quiere decir que ya estaba cayendo dormido. Abrí los ojos de golpe al escuchar su voz rasposa hablándome. Me moví y me recosté imitándolo, mire la pantalla de la computadora y baje un poco el brillo de esta, me molestaba en los ojos, entonces, comencé a leer.

\- Cábalas – dije al ver la gran lista. No pensé que llegaría a interesarse tanto en esto, voltee a mirarlo y enarque una ceja – puede hacerlo usted si quiere Bokuto-san

\- Vamos – dijo a modo de favor – nada es divertido si no lo haces conmigo – y bueno entonces supe que terminaría por hacerlo de todas formas, después de todo, son pocas las veces en que le niego algo a Bokuto.

\- Bien – termine por aceptar, lleve mis ojos de vuelta a la computadora, sentía como Bokuto hacia un escándalo a mi lado al ver como yo aceptaba y me ponía a leer la página.

\- También quiero que vayamos al templo con el equipo, pero no hoy, mañana – dijo él.

\- Está bien – eso si lo acepte de inmediato, ya era un hecho de que solemos ir el primero de enero al templo con todo el equipo, es más, creo que todos lo saben en el equipo.

Entonces comenzamos a leer el artículo entre los dos, la verdad es que este tipo de cosas no suelen hacerse mucho aquí es, más bien, una tradición extranjera, pero no importa, eso no debería ser algún impedimento, para nada.

\- Quiero hacer esa – dijo el apuntando con su dedo índice la pantalla. Doce uvas, se supone que al ser las doce se deben comer las doce uvas y por cada una pedir un deseo.

\- Bien – acepte, comparado con otras esta es bastante normal – aclaro de inmediato que no tengo planeado subir a una silla o algo por el estilo – más vale aclarar los limites cuanto antes.

\- Hagamos dos – propuso él – yo ya escogí una, ahora tu escoge la otra – y me pareció bien

Hasta que note que cuanto más bajaba menos me agradaban las propuestas. Soltaba suspiro tras suspiro, tal vez terminemos por salir a dar una vuelta con una mochila en la espalda, se supone, que esto ayudara a viajar, y la verdad, es que me agradaría bastante viajar en un tiempo próximo, a cualquier lugar, pero viajar con Bokuto. Aunque, es algo que desde mi perspectiva no se ve muy cercano. Volví a suspirar.

Entonces la vi, estuve más de una vez a punto de rendirme y cerrar la página con frustración, pero entonces decidí leer una más, y ahí estaba, una que de verdad espero que funcione, aunque no suela creer en estas cosas, sin embargo, cuando hacemos este tipo de cosas nos sentimos en cierta formas seguros, y al sentirnos seguro, es difícil que algo nos salga mal.

Le mostré a Bokuto cual era, primero me miro extrañado, luego pude ver algunas lágrimas en sus ojos, sí que es un exagerado.

Las horas habían pasado rápido, me fui tarde de la casa de Bokuto, más que nada porque mis padres me habían llamado. En cuanto llegue me di una ducha y cenamos, entonces esperamos a la medianoche. Bueno, mis padres esperaron la medianoche, yo esperaba que Bokuto viniese por mí, nos juntaríamos a ver un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, si, fue un cambio a última hora, pero ni mis padres ni los de él se mostraron en desacuerdo. Me dirigí a mi cuarto con la intención de buscar un objeto fundamental para una de las cábalas.

Entonces él llego. Escuche como hablaba con mis padres en el piso de abajo y les deseaba un buen año nuevo, ellos le desearon lo mismo y comenzaron a hablar sobre el espectáculo próximo y sobre la reunión luego de este. Encontré lo que buscaba, lo eché a mi mochila, cerré rápidamente de este y me dirigí hacia abajo para reunirme con Bokuto. Pero antes, me asegure de que todo estuviese en orden en mi pieza.

Nos marchamos, no sin antes recibir la advertencia de mis padres sobre tener cuidado y no llegar demasiado tarde a casa, aunque, yo les recordé que pasaría la noche en casa de Bokut, si, ellos son ignorantes al tipo de relación que mantengo con este. Nos desearon suerte y salimos de la casa.

En cuanto salí sentí el aire frio de la noche golpearme, que bueno que había escogido mi abrigo para salir, porque, con solamente mi chaqueta usual estaría congelado de inmediato. Caminamos, decidí hablar con Bokuto sobre el espectáculo que vimos el año pasado, en ese entonces aun no éramos nada, él me confeso que en realidad ni siquiera había prestado atención al espectáculo por estar al pendiente de mí, yo, por otro lado, si veía el espectáculo y no me percate de la mirada insistente de Bokuto en ningún segundo.

Entonces me lance a reír. Estoy seguro que desde que estoy en primer año situaciones similares han sucedido, hasta que, cuando comenzaba segundo año decidimos comenzar una relación, recordar todo esto me hace sonreír inconscientemente. Saco mi mano del bolsillo del abrigo y la extiendo hasta la mano de Bokuto, la tomo, esta algo helada, pero no la suelto.

Y como era de esperarse, el lugar donde lanzarían los fuegos artificiales estaba completamente lleno, bueno, a mi parecer el año pasado estaba mucho peor, en ese entonces, apenas podías moverte sin lastimar a alguien en el camino, pero ahora ese no era el caso, lo cual, agradecía, odio estar entre multitudes donde apenas puedo moverme o respirar. Como sea, nos acomodamos en un lugar donde sabíamos, por experiencia, que veríamos bien, aunque este lugar sea el inicio de un bosque, bueno, en realidad eso no importa, nos daría algo de privacidad.

Apoyo mi espalda contra el tronco de un árbol, Bokuto está de pie en frente de mí, ahora solo nos queda esperar, aunque, solo son quince minutos los que nos quedan de espera.

\- ¿Trajiste las uvas? – pregunte

\- Me costó hallar en esta época del año – dijo él, tomando un segundo de silencio para agregar tención – pero nada me es imposible – termino por decir con victoria y, la verdad, si me impresione de que lo lograra, me daba curiosidad saber cómo lo logro, pero no le preguntaría ahora, dejare que disfrute de su victoria.

\- Genial, Bokuto-san – admití en voz alta, él me miro sorprendido

\- ¿de verdad lo crees? – pregunto intrigado

\- Claro – dije como si fuese algo evidente, actué como si nada pero, en realidad, me encantaba que reaccionase así ante los halagos que le regalaba de vez en cuando.

Y no hizo falta mucho tiempo para que él terminase por acercarse, hasta que nuestra distancia fuese casi nula. Puso un brazo a cada lado de mi cuerpo, apoyando sus manos en el tronco, se acercó hasta pegar su frente a la mía, mantenía una sonrisa nerviosa, típico de él hacer todos estos actos atrevidos y a la hora de hacer finalmente el contacto se pone nervioso y lo duda. Admito que el sentirme acorralado por él me agradaba.

Tenía planeado hacer el último movimiento que haría que nos besáramos, pero entonces, él alejo un poco su rostro y negó con movimientos de cabeza, no oculte mi sorpresa ante su acción, el nunca había rehusado un beso mío, enarque una ceja y lo mire interrogante, entonces, comencé a escuchar la cuenta regresiva. Comprendí todo de inmediato, deje que el volviera a acercarse y espere.

5, 4. Se acercó más, pegándose a mí, sentía su respiración lenta.

3, 2. Levante mis brazos y los pase por su cuello.

1, entonces, nos besamos, escuche el sonido de los fuegos artificiales en el exterior pero yo, en ese momento, estaba más al pendiente de los que se encontraban en mi interior. Sentí como él llevada sus manos, que hasta entonces estaban firmes en el árbol, hasta mi espalda, me abrazaba fuertemente y yo le devolvía el abrazo.

Y en cuanto nos separamos sacamos cada uno una prenda de nuestras mochilas, si, esa era la que había terminado por escoger yo, intercambiar algo con él, no sé si funcionara pero, de todas formas, la idea de tener algo de Bokuto me gustaba. Vi como sacaba de su mochila una bufanda color verde oscuro, la había visto antes porque él solía usarla seguido, por no decir que era su favorita. Yo, por otra parte, y aunque no lo crean no acordamos esto, saque una bufanda de mi mochila, la mía era azul oscuro, y si, también era mi favorita.

Él puso su bufanda alrededor de mi cuello y me envolvió con ella, de inmediato su aroma relajante invadió mis fosas nasales y me permití aspirarlo sin disimulo. Entonces, estírela bufanda azul entre mis manos y envolví el cuello de Bokuto con ella. Me fije en como el imitaba mi anterior acción al aspirar al olor a la bufanda, me sonroje, claro que tenía mi olor, después de todo, la uso con frecuencia.

Entonces nos pusimos ver los fuegos artificiales, y eran hermosos, o a mí me lo parecían, al menos no nos habíamos perdido todo el espectáculo, eso es lo bueno.

Y en cuanto terminaron comenzamos a caminar por las calles en dirección a la casa de Kuroo, si, ahí seria la reunión, en el camino comimos las famosas uvas que tanto había costado conseguir por Bokuto.

\- Estoy seguro de que no lo estamos haciendo bien – dije comiendo una uva, claro que no está bien, se supone que se hace a medianoche y ya ha pasado una hora desde eso. Bokuto se hecho a reír.

\- La intención es lo que vale – contesto – además, están deliciosas – eso si se lo concedo – el próximo año lo haremos bien – agrego

Entonces deje de caminar, lo dijo con tanta seguridad, como si fuese algo obvio, como si para el fuese algo más claro que el agua, el próximo año continuaremos juntos. Sí, eso sucederá, me repetí, note como el también dejaba de caminar y me miraba confuso.

\- ¿sucede algo? – me pregunto acercándose

\- Nada importante – conteste tomando su mano y continuamos caminando.

En cuanto llegamos a la casa de Kuroo notamos que éramos los últimos en llegar. Resalto de inmediato la mirada que nos dedicaban todos, y bueno, era de esperarse, después de todo, llegamos tarde y con las bufandas cambiadas, era algo que llamaría la atención, sin embargo, nadie comento nada, bueno, casi nadie, no nos escapamos de los comentarios provocativos y burlones de Kuroo, sin embargo, yo lo ignore y por otro lado Bokuto se dedicó a presumir y aclararle lo envidioso que estaba ya que obviamente Kenma no aceptaría hacer algo como eso.

En lo personal yo no estaba de acuerdo con eso, más bien, Kenma es del tipo que, al igual que yo, es difícil que nos neguemos a alguna petición del par de idiotas.

GRACIAS POR LEER.


End file.
